Electronic devices may engage with other devices in a variety of manners. Some electronic devices may engage with docking devices, which may be computing, electric, or non-electric docking devices. Docking devices may provide additional functionality to the electronic device, or improve the function or usability m some way. In some situations, a docking device may hold an electronic device in a certain position. Docking devices may be capable of transmitting and/or receiving power, electrical signals, or both to or from an electronic device with which the docking device is engaged. Further, docking devices may enable electrical communication or power transmission from the electronic device to another, separate component or device.